Stolen
by Labrynth
Summary: Unashamed Valenfield Fluff. Dirty Valenfield fluff. I'm not sorry. :)


Disclaimer: Capcom SHOULD be paying me. Just saying...

**Stolen**

Jill made funny faces at herself in the mirror after wiping away the steam caused by her shower. She was getting older, no doubt about it, and sometimes she hated the fine lines that were starting to show. Other times she could care less. Right this second, she wasn't sure which of these times she was having.

The mouse brown of her hair annoyed her more than anything, the strands finally giving up the blonde but not quite making it back to their former chestnut colored glory. She didn't even care about the grays here and there. At least those were the ones she'd earned. Eyes were still more grey than blue and she didn't think it was going to change this late in the game. Oh well.

Shrugging a shoulder at herself, she scooped a sweatshirt off the floor and pulled it over her head. It was one she'd tried stealing from Chris on more than one occasion, but he never let her keep it. She'd lost track of the number of other shirts of his she'd claimed as her own, but this one was always a sticking point. He claimed it was finally good and broken in and refused to give it up.

No sooner had she done it than she heard the shower cut off and Chris rummaging around as he got out. When he cleared the door, his eyes narrowed in her direction.

"That looks suspiciously like my sweatshirt."

The sweatshirt in question had been dark grey at one point, but it was old and worn and more of a watered down grey now. The BSAA logo was almost unreadable and it hung almost to her knees. But it had been well worn it was soft, and comfy, and smelled like Chris.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied airily, as if what she were wearing wasn't at least three sizes too big for her.

"That's my sweatshirt," the corner of his mouth started to rise. It looked better on her. "I was planning on wearing that."

"It was on the floor. It's fair game if it's on the floor." Jill crossed her arms across her chest. " You can't wear it to dinner. Besides, you can't prove it's yours."

"It has my name on it." A full blown grin was working on his face.

She ran her hands down the front, smoothing it out, and shrugged. "I don't see a name on it anywhere."

A half dozen steps took him to stand in front of her and she kept her eyes on his. He hadn't put anything on after drying off and she didn't want to risk getting distracted. Grasping her shoulders, his eyes went to the mirror behind her.

"See?" he asked, indicating the reflection.

She cast a glance over a shoulder then looked at him again. "Nope, it just says Redfield. That could be anybody." The look she gave him was one of pure innocence. Or would be if he didn't know her so well.

Making sure he was in her personal space he leaned down, speaking low next to her ear. "Is this the story you want to stick with?"

"Yep!" Jill tried to squirm away but he had her pinned between the vanity and himself. And he apparently liked it when she squirmed judging by the way his body responded when she did it.

Hands went to the hem, sliding up her outer thighs. "I'm starting to get a little cold here." The hardness pushing against her disproved that statement.

"Mmm, that doesn't feel cold to me." Jill tried to hold on to her innocent expression but it was starting to crumble. "I think you're just trying to get me out of my clothes Mr. Redfield."

He placed a kiss behind an ear as his hands worked their way slowly up. "Well, I can think of plenty of reasons to get you naked."

Hands went to his shoulders and she leaned into him. She loved catching him fresh out of the shower, his scent filling the air. "And what might those be?"

Lips moved along her neck, sending shivers down her spine. This man could turn her to jelly just by looking at her and he damn well knew it. Her hands were sliding down his chest of their own accord, her mind not able to process the movement. Fingers teased ever higher on her outer thigh, skimming her skin with a faint touch, just enough to ensure she wanted more. In response her own fingers trailed down his abdomen, causing him to jump slightly.

"Don't play if you don't intend to finish it," Chris warned.

The smile she gave him was no where near innocent. Not even in the same hemisphere as innocent. "I could say the same to you." And with that, she wrapped her hand around him dragging a deep groan from the back of his throat.

His mouth crashed down her hers, tongue forcing its way between her lips as she teasingly stroked him. Her own body was on fire from the light caresses he was giving, now having moved up over her hips and across to her belly. Just as he broke away, like a man breaking the surface for air, she pushed him a few steps back and dropped to her knees in front of him. He said her name as a warning just before she let him slide past her lips into her mouth.

Tangling their way into her hair, his hands used their purchase to both keep her hair back so he could watch and to have something to hang on to. Humming slightly in the back of her throat, she couldn't help but smile as he nearly lost it when the vibration hit him. Chris dropped his head back as she worked him, his knees protesting at the job of keeping him upright. Long slender fingers make their way up his inner thigh and cupped his balls, one of them trailing over a sensitive spot with a light stroke. He growled, suddenly wanting to be inside of her more than he wanted his next breath.

His grip tightened, trying to pull her up but she refused. The damp warmth of her mouth made it hard to keep himself standing. When he started getting close he gave a warning sound and pulled her up. Bodies slid together as she pressed herself against him. Breasts drug up his chest and the feel of her hard nipples rubbing against him nearly made him lose it completely. Without another word he pulled his sweat shirt over her head and threw it over his shoulder. It landed in a heap almost in exactly the same spot she'd picked it up from.

Now that they were both naked he pressed the advantage, lifting her up, his hands holding her shapely ass tightly as he set her on the edge of the bath vanity. Legs wrapped around his wait, urging him closer as her arms wrapped around his neck. She kissed him deeply, not letting him go as he worked a hand between them.

A long finger slid into her to find her already insanely wet. Resisting the urge to plunge into her was hard but he somehow managed. Breaking away from her, he dropped down, scooping her legs over his shoulders and licked the length of her. Hands hesitated at his hair but moved behind her as she supported herself. His name was a request from her mouth, breathless and insistent.

More than happy to oblige, he nipped at her most sensitive spot as he slid a finger into her again. Her legs clenched and he grinned up at her.

"How's this for a reason to have you naked?"

Pausing, he waited until her eyes opened, the gaze hazy and unfocused. "Don't you dare stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it sweetheart." When he licked her again she nearly came off the marble top. Without mercy he teased and taunted until her breath was coming in harsh gasps and her body was quivering at every touch. Bringing her just to the edge he pulled away, standing to drive himself into her, fingers working her where his tongue had left off.

She clenched around him as he plunged into her over and over again. Legs were around his waist again, pulling him close as she moved her hips to meet him. Fingernails dug into his shoulders and he knew it was going to leave marks. The thought made him grin as he sucked one of her hard pink nipples into his mouth.

Half a breath before her orgasm washed over her, he felt it. Felt it in the way her muscles tensed, in the sudden increased wetness around him, in the catch of her breath. When it hit she cried out and bit against his collar bone as she rode it out.

It was enough to send him over the edge as well and he felt himself spill into her as she continued to cling to him. When it was over he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, using her, in part, to keep himself up now that he felt completely boneless.

Nuzzling against his neck, Jill placed several kisses on it and let out a content sigh. There was absolutely no desire to move but she knew they had to. "We're going to be late," she murmured against his skin.

Cheek resting against the top of her head he didn't want to admit that he wasn't holding himself up on his own. More than anything he wanted to pick her up, toss her into bed, and start all over. As soon as he could move again that was.

"We both need showers now." She made no move to actually get up from her position. Obviously despite her words she had no real interest in moving either. "Claire is going to kill us if we're late."

Hands played against the soft skin of her back and he made a noncommittal sound. "We'll just tell her we're trying to make her an aunt. It'll be the best birthday present ever."

Halfheartedly, Jill swatted his arm. "We will do no such thing." Minutes passed. "One of us has to move first."

"Don't wanna," he answered.

Unable to stop herself, she laughed. "Me either, but I don't want to explain to your sister why we're late for her very fancy birthday dinner."

"Fine," sighed Chris, "but we're going to be late anyway."

"Why's that?"

"Because we both need another shower. I think it will be infinitely faster if we shower together."

She could feel him growing hard inside of her again. "Somehow I don't think you and I have the same idea of faster."

Lifting her up, hands full of her ass again, he urged her to wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her back to the shower. "I'm not the one that takes so long..."

"Then you must be doing it wrong."

Holding her up with one arm, he reached in to turn the water back on. "Give me five minutes and I'll show you doing it wrong."

Jill grinned at him. "What are we going to tell Claire?"

"That you stole my sweatshirt."

Nov 2012


End file.
